Ripples in Love
by Starman800
Summary: Set during Ripple Effect, Daniel and Janet spend time together. Implied adult content. Nothing to graphic. Sorry for any mistakes. :)


Set during Ripple Effect. Not mine, don't own a thing.

Janet moaned as she rolled off Daniel, she missed his presence as he slipped out of her. The last couple of days had been difficult. He knew this wasn't his Janet, his Janet died by a staff blast several years ago. But he could close his eyes and pretend. She felt like his Janet, sounded like her too.

"When you died, I didn't know if I could go on, working at the SGC. Every time I turned around there was something of you there." Janet spoke as she wrapped her arm over his chest.

"When the Replicator Sam took you, then the ship dissolved with you on board… I felt it here." She tapped her chest where her heart was. I knew this time you weren't coming back. Sam did what should could, but her life was messed up too."

Daniel stroked her arm as he listened. "You died not more then a foot away from me trying to stabilize Simon Wells. The blast hit between the plates in your vest, there was nothing we could do."

He laced his fingers in with hers. "We had just started talking about going out for coffee, a little flirty towards each other as well."

"Tell me about your world… I know you have the prior plague, but before that, how did Martouf become a member of the team?"

Janet giggle a bit as he turned to face her, allowing more of there bare skin to contact each other.

"He came to us asking for help, after we helped him he just sort of stuck around, Sam and him dated for about a year of so, living together, but they figured out they were best off as friends. Sam dated a man named Pete for a couple months, but he was getting to demanding in knowing what Sam was doing at work. After she told him for the hundredth time that it was classified and she couldn't tell him. He gave her an ultimatum and she dumped his ass."

She felt him start to harden against her as there legs twisted together more, she shivered as he pressed tighter to his body.

"Once General O'Neill moved to DC, they started seeing each other as they were not in the same chain of command. They Married last year, and she is out on maternity leave for the time being. I am on the team helping to search for the cure."

Daniel nodded, as he rubbed his fingers up and down her back. "We were able to find a cure for the plague, at the cost of hundreds of thousands. I died several times but was able to ascend and descend, when the replicator ship was destroyed, the evil Sam had already stabbed me, I was able to ascend one last time. After a couple days I showed up in Jack's office."

Janet let out a laugh as she pictured naked Daniel in Jack's office like any other day.

Janet grinned and rolled over onto her back, pulling Daniel on top of her. He slipped inside her as they started to kiss.

Several hours later everyone sat around the briefing room listening to Sam explain how everyone is going to get back. They had only hours left till they were to depart.

Need, was the reason she was in her current position, just plain old basic need. The need to be loved, the need to be filled, the need to have human touch. It was basic human need that had her pinned up against Daniel's door in his quarters being pounded into like a animal in heat. Her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist as she dug her nails into his back, her climax came hard and fast as he spilled inside her. One though raced through her mind as she realized this is the perfect time for her to conceive. She smiled as they slowed down and steadied themselves.

"I wish you could stay…" He said as he helped her sit down…

"I know, I wish you could come with me. But we are needed in our own realities."

They kissed each other, knowing it would be the last time, but knowing the time was worth it.

He watched as she walked through the gate, a little limply but going through with the cure, and hopefully with their child growing in her belly. He smiled as he watched Sam hang up the phone.

"So, how's Jack doing?" He asked her as the gate shut down.

With out even thinking about it. She smiled, "He is fine, sorry he could see Janet, but was busy in DC. He is flying in next week for dinner and will stop by to see everyone before he goes." She stopped realizing what she had just revealed.

Daniel smiled, walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead of out of the control room to get some coffee… "Relax, we all know and don't mind. It is about dam time too. This job makes you realize things to late in life."


End file.
